


One Slightly Small But Big Problem

by Retro_Memo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Invasion, Along with the rest of Asgard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bruce and Thor only come later, But only later, But only later. Did I mention that?, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, He's Trying His Best Okay, I hate his guts, I just want them to be a good team again, I pointed my middle finger to canon, I shrunk them, Loki - Freeform, Mama Spider and Baby Spider, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, No Bashing, Not Canon Compliant, Oops, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Redemption, Ross is an idiot, SO, Shrinking, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Why Did I Write This?, because, everyone is a mess, why not?, would you look at that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retro_Memo/pseuds/Retro_Memo
Summary: A few months after the Rogue Avengers have returned, the team is still having trouble to reconnect and tensions run high.Tony Stark tries his best to keep Peter Parker away from the Compound and keep Spider-Man under the radar from his former teammates.However, with another alien attack hitting New York, that plan goes out the window when the Spiderling joins in on the mission against his orders.During the fight, a sudden accident leaves the team scattered. Now, the Earth's Mightest Hero's must navigate New York and survive while trying to get back together.Sounds easy, right? Well, it would've been if they weren't six inches tall.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. And so, it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> So I've decided to combine my love for G/T stories and Avengers while not caring a flying crap about what happened in Infinity War and Endgame. 
> 
> It's gonna be hectic, fun, fluff, angst and all wrapped into one right roll of chaos. Because, why not?

Tony ran a heavy hand across his face, attempting to sweep away the exhaustion that was setting there before glaring downwards at the source of his agony. The bane of human existence. His greatest weakness and worst enemy. 

_Paper work._

While he had managed to get the rest of the team on probation, and somehow convinced Ross to allow the Rogues to stay at the Compound, that didn't mean any less paper work to sign. 

There was still tonnes of work that needed to be done, especially with the Accords and get everyone a full pardon. It was still a mess and a fucking headache. There was a reason he left all this paper work and stuff to Pepper. 

Unfortunately, there were still a few things he needed to do himself. This being one of them. 

Heaving out a long heavy sigh, Tony leaned back on the couch while massaging his temple and trying to soothe his thoughts. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y put my area on lockdown from the others and hack into Happy's phone again." Tony waved his hand in the air. "Play the latest voice messages from the Spider-baby." 

"Of course, boss." 

After the mess that was the Vulture and the kid turning him down, Tony took a much more active roll in the teen's life. It didn't feel right to just brush the kid out of his life like he'd done before. Especially how it ended in disaster last time. 

That and his aunt chewed his arse out after finding out the kid's secret identity. 

Which after much yelling and a few choice words from May, Tony started having Peter over every couple of weeks for suit upgrades, working down in the lab and took a proper roll in mentoring the kid. Eventually, a few visits per month turned into a weekly thing, and Tony couldn't help but grow attached to the kid. 

"Hey, Happy!" the kid's bubbly voice filled the room and Tony immediately felt some of his frustration of the day somewhat melt and made a mental note to give the Spider-Kid his cell. 

It wasn't like Happy was using the voice mails, and Tony liked listening to Peter and how his patrol went. Sure he could just bring up the Baby Monitor Footage but it was nothing like listening to the kid's excited rambling in person. 

"I finished patrol again and this time I stopped a guy stealing this lady's purse. She gave me a juice pop but it melted before I had the chance to eat it." Tony snorted at how dismayed the kid sounded at the lose of his juice pop. "I also helped another cat out of a tree and guess what it did? It _hissed_ at me. Kinda ungrateful don't ya think?" 

Tony grinned as Peter went on, and even through the voice mail, his cheerful mood was infectious and relaxed the billionaire more. It helped think of something other than the fact that the Rogues were a few floors underneath, that Ross was barking up his arse and future meetings that was bound to happen. 

"So, um, I kinda have a question." Tony blinked at the kid's tone, jerking him slightly out of his thought. He stared at the roof where the Spider's voice came from the speakers as it would provide an answer at the sudden change. 

"Can you ask Mr. Stark when we can work in the lab again?" The kid's voice sounded so soft that Tony wasn't sure he heard right. "I, erm… I know he built me the suit and everything! I wouldn't expect more… It's just kinda been wondering and I—" 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y end message." barked Tony, rubbing his forehead, the headache from before coming back at full-force. He closed his eyes, took a few breaths that were supposed to be deep, filling his lungs, but turned out shallow and fast. 

Ever since the his former teammates returned, Tony had stopped inviting the kid over and made sure he stayed away from the Compound. Tony didn't even want the Rogues to know Peter Parker existed, let alone that he is one of out of few most important people in Tony’s life. 

He didn't trust them not to with Peter. He didn't want the kid in a hundred yard radius of them. 

Especially Rogers. 

Tony shivered at the thought. Rogers in the same room as Peter. Where he could hurt his kid, like he did with him. Betray him. Rip his mask off. Bring his shield down and —

"F.R.I.D.A.Y send the kid a message." blurted the engineer out before he could spiral further down into his thoughts. "Let him know I'll meet him at Delmar's place tomorrow again."

"Yes, Boss." Tony head fell back onto the couch, letting out a ragged breathe from the panic attack he just narrowly avoided. 

He didn't completely keep the kid out of the loop, that was one mistake Tony didn't feel like repeating thank you very much. The whole Vulture fiasco was only a one time thing. It was to _never ever_ happen again. 

So, the billionaire still made an effort to see the kid when he could and did regular face-times as soon as he got a spare moment while making sure to throw Peter's attention away from the Compound until everything settled. 

It was only inevitable Peter would eventually get suspicious. 

That still didn't mean Tony was gonna involve the kid. Nope. Not gonna happen. At least until the Rogues were got moved to another place. Preferably another country. Perhaps back to Wakanda. Until then, Peter was to stay down low. 

No super villains, no meeting his former teammates, no aliens, no big fights. Nothing of the sort. 

Just a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. 

Tony should've known better by now that he doesn't always get what he wants… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so first chapter is short I know. It's just to get you guys started. Don't worry. They not all gonna be pint-sized.
> 
> I'm not that cruel.
> 
> The next chapter with all the action is gonna come in a day or two. For now though, thanks for reading and please review afterwards! :)


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And whose ready for the chapter?
> 
> I must say, battle/chaos scenes are a pain the arise to write. I'm not sure if I managed to get anything right. Heck, I'd be surprised if you understood all of those.
> 
> If you can help me improve, let me know with the the reviews. (This is probably a crapoy chapter.)
> 
> Let's see if I got it right?

Peter wasn't _exactly_ planning to fight aliens today when they started attacking New York again. 

However, a sudden text message from Mr. Stark and his plans for the day took a running leap out of the window. 

It was the beginning of the second period when it happened. When Peter’s spidey sense began to give a light thrum. It wasn't the 'Move your arse! You're about to be impaled by that dude's knife!' one but more of a 'Something is coming. Get ready.'

Just as it went off, his phone vibrated. 

Usually, Peter wasn't one to pick up his phone in the middle of class but something was up and his spidey sense crawled up to his arms, feeling like millions of ants were walking all over him. 

So, after making sure his teacher was detracted and wasn't paying attention to him, Peter whipped out his phone. He immediately blinked at the notification on his lock screen. 

**Tony:** _Stay where you are_

Peter stared at his phone's screen, eyebrows furrowing while trying to figure out why Mr. Stark would message him in the middle of school. 

It wasn't uncommon lately that he received texts from his mentor but that was either when he was on his break or after school. Mr. Stark knew his schedule and _never_ texted him when he was doing classes. 

“Peter! The Avengers are fighting aliens in New York! Holy shit! It's live on Twitter! Dude!” Ned whispered-yelled, practically vibrating in his seat, and quickly shoved his phone in front of Peter's face so he could see the feed. 

Peter froze, eyes wide and the tingling of his spidey-sense increasing by a tenfold when his eyes lock onto the screen.

Mr. Stark was fighting aliens. Decked out in a full Iron Man armor. War Machine was there too. 

Yet it wasn't that had caught his attention. It was Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. Who were in the battle. Fighting alongside Mr. Stark. 

The Rogue Avengers were fighting with Iron Man. 

Peter stared at it, eyes blown to double their size as the pieces suddenly fell in place and he suddenly felt dizzy. 

That's why Mr. Stark didn't want him to come to the Compound anymore.

Why his mentor tensed whenever he mentioned it when they at Mr. Delmar's restaurant. Why whenever he texted about it, excuses would be made. Why his questions about when he could work in the lab again were waved off, or Mr. Stark was quick to change the subject to something else. 

The Rogues had returned and they were all fighting aliens. With Mr. Stark. In New York. Without him. 

_Holy shit._

"Ned, make an excuse for me." Peter blurted out before he could stop himself, already stuffing everything into his bag.

Ned's eyes widen comically and sputtered but Peter didn't wait for his friend's answer. He just swung his bag over his shoulder and was already out of the door ignoring the teacher's yell of, "Parker!"

Peter's shoes squeaked as he barely paused by a row of lockers that he effortlessly lifted with one hand. In a quick swift movement, he ripped out the suit Mr. Stark made him from underneath before let the lockers drop back down the floor.

Thankfully, the hallways were empty so no one was there to see as Peter slipped on his mask just as he burst through the school's double doors. He easily leaped over the front staircase while shooting a web to the nearest building, with one destination in mind.

* * *

Tony hadn't battled with the Rogue Avengers since the whole betrayal with the leaving-you-to-die-in-a-underground-bunker debacle in Siberia. For most missson with Hydra bases and arms dealers, he stayed out of being semi-retired. He only showed up for world-ending threats or emergencies. 

So, when a bunched of aliens popped out of the sky above New York and a quick message to the kid, Tony found himself once again fighting alongside Rogers and the others.

It was all hands on deck, except for Wanda and Vision who were still on holiday in Scotland while Bruce… Bruce was still missing. No one knew where Thor was, probably in outer space. 

"Rhodey, check your five o’clock." Nat warned over the comms. 

"Thanks." Rhodey grunted, the rushing of wind and the firing of repulsor beam not following too far behind. 

"Anyone else having deja vu?” Clint spoke up, breaking some tension. 

Sam scoffed. "The only thing I'm having deja vu is from these things smell. It reminds me of when you set off a stink bomb in the air vents. It took _two weeks_ to get the smell out. Two weeks, Barton. We had to sleep on the couches in Stark's penthouse." 

"Excuse you." Tony reprimand, killing another of the aliens by shooting its head off. He was not about to let his furniture be mocked. "My couches are very comfortable, thank you very much. Certainly much better than the bird's nest you probably sleep in." 

"Don't knock my sleeping habits, Stark." Sam quickly shot back. "You're not much better." 

Tony rolled his eyes and whirled around just in time to see Sam swirl in the air, on his back momentarily while he shot a couple of rounds of ammo at each target. With a repulsor beam, he took another alien behind that tried to attack Sam. 

"Says you. My sleep has improved." It wasn't a lie. He'd been getting into a proper sleeping schedule ever since Peter walked into his life and wormed his way into his heart.

He gave up on alcohol completely, ate more, and been trying to take care of himself for Peter. Trying to be better. To live up to the mentor the kid deserved. The kid who'd been through so much already. He made an effort so when they worked together he wouldn't either be dead on his arse drunk or exhausted to the point of collapse. 

"I mean, why do they always attack New York?" Clint asked, breaking Tony out of his inner ramblings. "Why not somewhere else? Like Australia or something?" 

"All that's there is desert," Tony replied, kinda hating how he fell into banter with them, how natural it seemed after everything. He didn't want to but it was so easy. "If I wanted to invade something, it wouldn't be an empty desert."

"Focus." Rogers snapped and there was a sound of flesh hitting metal, probably bashing an alien with his shield.

Tony was about to retort when he caught a flash of blue and red between two buildings, heading towards them. At first, Cap was the first person to cross his mind but then he remembered Rogers was on the ground with Nat holding the perimeter. 

His stomach dropped. "Shit." 

Immediately he was hit by a barrage of, “What happened, everything okay?” but he’s too busy watching as the figure swung and took a short dive downwards.

Spider-Man landed on the nearest lamp-post, giving a small wave as if he didn't just join an alien invasion. "Hey guys, anything I can do to help?" 

Scowling, barely able to contain his anger and anxiety, Tony was about to shout at the kid. Shout at him for being here. For not listening to him _again._

"Queens, thanks for joining us." Rogers said and no, he certainly should _not_ be thanking 'Queens' for joining in. He should be doing the exact opposite. "Can you handle helping Falcon and Hawkeye by the Eastside? Take out as many as you can while keeping an eye out for civilians." 

“Mr. Stark?” Tony blinked, not expecting the kid to ask him. There’s no defiance in his voice. It's a question, two simple words. 

"Stay down low, kid." He ordered, squashing down the warmth that came when the kid said his name. "No aliens. Just civilians." 

"But—" 

What _is it_ with the kid not listening to him today? He asked him what to do but now wanted to argue. 

"Barton and Sam need the help," Rogers argued. 

"I don't say we _need_ the help." grumbled Sam before a startled yelp came through the comms. A bit of silence before. "Okay, maybe a little. As long as he keeps his creepy webs off my wings, I'm fine with it."

"Hey, my webs aren't creepy!" 

Spangles ignored that and replied. "I think Queens can handle it. Right, Queens?" 

"Yeah, you can trust me, Mr. Stark!" 

Tony kept his mouth shut, biting hard into his tongue to stop himself. Rogers didn’t know that Queens was actually a kid. Just a kid. One that certainly didn't belong here now. One that couldn't handle alien invasion let alone be involved in one. If Rogers knew, he'd agree with him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't going to let the rest find out who Peter was. That was way too much of a risk. A much bigger risk than the kid fighting aliens right now.

"Alright, fine don't get yourself killed."

At the kid's excited whoop, Tony punched the next weird alien-thingy a bit too hard and watched as it crumbled into a million pieces. He kept quiet for a few more seconds before he barked. "Fri, turns off all comms on my end." 

He knew what it was stupid, risky, heck dangerous but he needed to do this. If someone was about to protest it disappeared along with the chatter of the group. 

Tony gritted his teeth at the immediate silence before another command left him. "Pull up Peter's vitals so I can see them. Anything that happens to him alert me immediately. Anything at all, whether it's a damn scratch, I want to know. Got it?” 

"Of course, boss." 

Tony nodded as a small series of readings immediately appeared at the bottom of his helmet’s screen display, showing Peter’s body temperature, oxygen level, and blood pressure. 

Eyeing each of the kid's vitals carefully, Tony noticed that they were all good if not slightly elevated, but that was normal considering the physical exertion and stress that came along with a battle like this. 

Good. Tony let out a shaky breath at that thought. The kid shouldn't even be in a battle. He should be worrying about high school and trying to get a girlfriend. Like every other normal teenager. He should be safe. Not here of all places. 

Shaking those thoughts away, Tony steeled himself. That didn't matter now. Someone had to watch this kid while he was fighting in the middle of an alien invasion to make sure he didn't get himself killed. Obviously, no one else was going to do it. "Now active my comms again. Lordly knows, Cap's probably throwing a temper tantrum now." 

"Stark, what the _hell_?" Surprisingly, that wasn't the old Capsicle's voice. 

"Sorry, Honeybear." Tony apologized, lip quirking upwards and sounding anything else but sorry. "I had something of mine to check on." 

_"Tones."_ His friend's voice sounded exasperated and Tony grimaced but wasn't going to explain now why he turned his comms off. He did the next best thing. Deflect. 

"What happened while I was gone? Did I miss the party?" 

There was some grumbling from Barton and Sam over the comms, while a grunt from Nat. 

Rogers sighed and went into his Captain America voice again. "You can't cut comms, Tony. We need to keep contact with each other at all times."

That answer just made Tony's stomach curl and a rush of hot anger flood through him. He was about to fire back a remark before the Spiderling's voice cut through. "Uh, guys — I mean, Avengers — team? I think we have a problem…" 

"Spit it out, Underoos." snapped Tony, pulse skyrocketing as he watched the kid's vitals started rising. Something wasn't right. 

His heart just about stopped at the kid's next words. "I… I think the aliens planted some kind of bomb."

 _"What?"_ For once, Rogers had stolen the words right out of his mouth. 

"Uh, yeah — it's big and I think it has this timer on it. I can't tell. It's some weird glowing symbols that look like they're counting down." 

Tony's throat tightened and he fired a final repulsor beam at the last of the aliens that were swarmed around him. Looking around, he saw they dwindled to only a few that Cap was bashing in with his shield. How these things managed to plant a bomb while they were fighting was beyond his comprehension. 

However, that was the least of his worries. "Kid, get away from it! As far as you can!" 

Like always, Peter didn't fucking listen. “I got this, Mr. Stark!” 

"No!" Tony roared. "Kid, get your arse out of there or I swear you'll be grounded forever!"

"I can han—!" 

“That’s an order, kid!”

"Everyone converse on Queens location!" He heard Cap's voice over the comms. Apparently not taking note of the conversation that was being fired back and forth between him and Peter. "All aliens are eliminated. We need to detain the bomb! Now!"

The sharpness in Rogers' voice was enough to snap Tony out of it, and he turned around midair looking down upon the city. It’s would be a nice view, if it weren’t for all the carnage and destruction. 

Amongst it though, he found what he was looking for. 

"Fri, get me to the Spider-Kid's location and full power — now!" 

Just as his boots rocketed to life, Tony's heart stopped for a second time at the kid's next word. "Oops." 

"Oops?" Natasha demanded and Tony could imagine her frowning. 

"Underoos?" Tony promoted, voice thin and hard. The kid's nervous chuckle filled the comms but before the Spiderling could reply, Sam cut in. 

"Oh shit." Sam's voice sounded strained, panicked even. That just made Tony's heart leap into his throat. "I got visual. That's a big ass bomb. Holy shit. _Wait_ — are those webs?!"

"That's what I've been trying to say!" came Peter's voice. "I sorta messed up and it's sparking now! I tried to use my webs on it to contain it but I think the chemicals could've screwed it up…" 

Tony barely stopped as his boosters slowed down, eyes wide as he came to where Peter was in a running landing. Sam was there too. Wings folded away and tense. Standing a few feet away, staring at the bomb and he wasn't kidding. 

It was a big ass bomb. About the same size as the Hulk. Only slightly smaller but still huge for a bomb. Especially for one that could've been planted by those aliens in the middle of a battle. 

Tony briefly heard a heavy clunk behind him, probably Rhodey but his attention was still on the bomb as it sparked and shook, covered in webs, and yeah, no. Tony decided at that moment he had to get Peter out of here. 

"We need to leave this area!" Tony wrapped his hand around Peter's arm ready to take off with him. He couldn't allow anything to happen to this kid. Not after everything. 

Of course, Captain Fucking America had to be the voice of reason. "No, we won't have time to get any of the civilians in this area out. We have to contain it somehow." 

"He's correct, boss. We won't get any civilians out in time." F.R.I.D.A.Y chimed in and Tony couldn't help but silently snarl. Great. Now his own AI was agreeing with Spangles. "We have to contain it here."

Tony whirled around as Roger's motorcycle came to a stop behind him and glowered at him from behind his mask. Above the Quinjet came to stop, and Nat jumped down. Seconds later, Clint joined her, having put the ship on auto-pilot.

"It's unstable!" Tony yelled, wishing Wanda was here. At least she would've been able to contain the explosion. Right now he didn't have anything that could help and most importantly, protect Peter. "We have to move! Now!" 

The bomb's shaking was getting worse. 

"But Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers is right! We can't leave! What about all the people here?" 

"Zip it, kid! Not everyone can be saved! We all need to go! It's unsafe!" 

"Tones-" 

Distantly Tony saw the bomb. He saw it blinking and flashing, and suddenly speeding up through his haze of panic coating him— 

"Natasha, get to the bomb! Clint-" 

"Steve, it's too complicated. Stark's right! We have to-

"Nat, we can't just-" 

"Tony, do you have any force fields we can us-

Smoke was starting to come out. 

"No, I don't! Damn it, Cap. Listen to-" 

"Guys!" Sam's yelled. "It's going to go off!" 

"Karen, use Bubble Web!" Just when the kid's shout cut through all the chaos and more web's expanded from Peter's wrist; the bomb exploded. Everything was engulfed in bright light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me first say, I have no clue if Peter has a Bubble Web. Honestly, Peter's webs are over done, Tony. When will Peter use 576 web combinations!? 576!?
> 
> Anyways, so I made that web up. Don't release hell on me for it. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and reviews!


End file.
